Macross Frontier Forever
by Alto128
Summary: Seven months after Stopping the vajra attack on the frontier Alto has more problems than dealing with the SMS, Hes also got the problems of a normal high school student. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Macross Frontier Forever

Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up, Alto!" "Uh, What time is it?" Alto said hazily. "Oh, you know, just around three in the morning!" Klan klein yelled. "Why were you in a bar all night long!" "I, err... I think I was drinking cause I was sad?" He replied, questioningly. "Don't tell me, you're sad because Ranka is on the Galaxy 2 while you're stuck here all alone?" she asked. " And I don't get to see her again until the 27th." "you idiot, today is the 27th!" She yelled. "Wha-! Oh man she is gonna be pissed that I look so bad!" Alto quickly grabbed his stuff and Klan klein dragged him out the door. When he got back to his room, he took a long shower, which was freezing cold, thanks to Luca, then got his casuals on and he left for the docking bay. " Man, only three more hours 'till Ranka comes home. I hope she even remembers me, after 7 months off ship, I hope she isn't dating someone else too! Aw, Damn! Maybe I should have used deodorant." he said. suddenly his phone went off. "Alto It's Luca! We've got some kind of rogue vajra attacking the dome! I know we're stationed on the planet and the frontier is floating in orbit right now, but theres still civilian safety to think about!" "Dammit, at a time like this. Ok! Be right there! prep my valkyrie for me will ya?"he said and changed his flight patterns towards the makeshift outpost. Meanwhile Ranka had just docked in the frontier. "So Brera, do you think that Alto will be waiting for me like he said he was going to?" she asked her older brother. "If he really cares he will." Suddenly a group of black vajra flew past the dock, obliterating the transport that they had been on moments ago. " Wh-What is going on!" she screamed, as SMS planes flew past the dock taking chase of the attackers. "Alto! Don't get hurt!" she said. "Ranka, I must go help them out,but I will be back shortly." He said, running to get to his valkyrie. "Skull 4, Alto, watch out, there's a lot of those bastards on approach." Alto was making his way past the dome, where he saw Ranka watching him. "got it, and-" he was cut off, as a large energy round shot through his plane. " Alto! Eject!" Luca yelled over the channel. "the damn thing is jamed I cant get out!" he yelled. "Alto! NO!" Ranka yelled. Alto's plane detonated in a ball of fire. "NO! ALTO!" Klan klein yelled. His plane's debris showered the shell of the orb, undamaging its surface. " get a hold of yourselves! We have a job to do and we have no idea whether or not he got out, so dont let your spirits down just yet!" Ozma said. "J-Just like Michael..." Klan said. "...Get focused captain!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alto woke up in a daze. he couldnt move his leg, the cockpit's window was frosted over and it was only about 2 degrees F in the cockpit. he looked at his leg to see it was clearly broken. "dammit." he thought. he put his hand to the glass. he rubbed at it until he could barely see out of it. he was floating about 40000 km from the fleet and he also noticed that the rest of his ship was gone. "great so I'm a floating glass ball." he logged into the military communications channel, but got no answer. thats when he heard valkyries flying past. he checked the date, knowing that all though they would be worried they wouldn't send search units out unless 24 hours at least had passed. "The 31st! I've been floating out here for 4 days?" he yelled. he fired a flare, and watched it almost knock Luca out of the air. "holy! We found him! oh man... theres a lot of blood on that windshield." Alto heard him say. he looked up and saw he was right, blood was spattered all over the inside of the hull. He looked at himself, and saw he was bleeding extensively. he was just losing consciousness as the window propped open and Klan grabbed him. before everything went black, he saw that there were multiple vajra patrolling the area, probably as startled by a vajra attack on the humans as the humans themselves. "Dont die on me too Alto! Dont you die on me!" "If I survive, Ranka is going to make me wish I hadn't..." he said right as he passed out. He woke up a day later in a hospital bed and his leg had been restored. " how did I get to- oh yeah I got blown up." he said, as he heard a loud conversation going. "miss you cant just enter the room when ever you like! you need to wait for appropriate visiti-" "get out of my way!" he heard a crash and the door opened up. "Alto! You had me scared to death you idiot!" Ranka screamed. she ran over and jumped into his arms, crying. "You've been missing for days! I thought you were dead!" she cried into his chest. "How did you get hurt so badly? you had three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a broken leg!" "That is classfied for the time being, Ranka." Ozma said. "What do you mean classified! Don't you think that I've helped out enough that I deserve to know whats going on?" She yelled. "Ok, miss I've let you visit for ten minutes even though you werent supposed to so I- Another person? Sir you cant be in here!" The doctor said. "I'm with the Strategic Military Services. I have clearance to enter this room." he said. "and what about her?" "I'm his sister!" Ranka said. The doctor sighed and left the room, and Alto could here him ranting all the way down the hall. "I always get stuck with the military people. And these guys are not technically even military. Its like a combo meal! And I dont like combo meals because you should only eat one thing at a time or you'll get sick!" "uh...that was entertaining." Alto said. "Don't try to get out of this! You're still in bad terms with me!" she said poking him in the chest with her index finger. "C'mon ranka let's get going." Ozma said. "ok, ok. see you in a couple of days ok, Alto?" she asked. "Ok, see you later." As they walked out, Alto layed back down, and tried to remember how he had been shot down. He had been flying, he couldnt see any enemies, As he was flying past the frontier, searching for any vajra latched onto the ships hull, he saw Ranka, then he was shot down. "There werent any enemies in sight, so how did I get shot down?" he asked himself. Oh well then I guess I better gorget about it for a while, and I'll remember to ask-" he stopped. he felt strange, like he was going to throw up, but also like his insides were on fire. "I-I-I c-cant b-b-breathe!" He yelled, but it only came out as a whisper. everything started to go black, and he felt like he was dying. "Ranka, Ozma! Stop! Comeback! HELP!" He yelled the words at the top of his lungs, and he started to pass out. he looked at his hand and found it was covered in blood from his ribs. "help..." he managed to get the words out, and he was getting dizzy. Ranka came back in the room, as he was right on the verge of losing consciousness. "Oh Alto I almost forgot! Don't forget my birthday! It's coming up in three days...Alto!" She saw he was bleeding and he was unconscious. "Oh no! Nurse! Nurse! Somebody help!" she yelled. the nurse ran back in and stuck a needle in his arm. "Miss you have to leave now. Please." she said. "but I-" "now miss!" Ranka ran out of the room and fell to the ground. "Alto! Dont die! Please!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alto woke up, but instead of being in a hospital he was in a normal bed. "What the heck happened?" he looked around, and nobody else was there. " my ribs dont hurt anymore...actually I dont feel any pain anywhere!" he said. he stood up, and fell back down. "I cant stand up... Must have been in bed for a while." he stood up again, hugging the wall for support. " ok, so I'll check the place for someone else." he said. He opened the door and looked out. "helllllooooo? hm... I'm all alone..." he walked out, and went down the hall. as he walked down the stairs, he heard someone talking. "I dont know...no...Why do I care so much?...No! We didnt..." He walked down the stairs and into the room below. He saw Ranka talking on the phone, her back turned to him. "Ranka? What's wrong?" he said. "Huh?...Alto! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" she said. "But I feel fine." he said. "but your hurt!" "No, look! I'm not hurt anymore!" he said and pulled up his shirt. "you're fully healed!" she said and jumped into his arms. He collapsed onto the ground. "can't you stand?" she asked. "not really, my legs are numb." he replied. she helped him up and then hugged him. "you had us all scared! you were out of it for five days! I-I thought you were dead." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Im fine really!" he said. Her hair lowered until it was flat against her head. "don't ever leave me again..." she said holding him tight. The next day, he had regained his strength, and was back at the SMS HQ. He walked up to Ozma who was talking to Luca. "Warrent Officer Saotome reporting for duty sir!" he said, saluting the two. "Alto! you're back!" Luca said. "Ready to fly sir!" "No, you aren't ready to fly. you just returned after you were on the verge of death for almost two weeks. You're going to do some conditioning the next copule of days." he said. "...yes sir." he walked over to the combat simulator, and climbed in. "now activating scenerio 127-C. Engaging." the computer said. He found himself flying near the frontier, and around him was five or six valkyries. "Alto, you mission is to recon the area, and check for any salvageable parts from downed VF's floating in the airspace." "piece of cake." He started up the engines and flew to the first rally point. "Rally point A is secure. Moving to rally point B." as he flew he came across the wreckage of a cruiser. "Downed cruiser found, and it looks like it has some operational engines and weapons." "understood! Sending a clean up crew to your position, so set the flair and move on." He fired the flare and moved to rally point B. "Rally point B secure, but im getting a wierd reading on the scanners. Is this part of the simulation?" the only responce he got was static. "Luca I think the simulator is malfunctioning im getting out." he said and tried to open the door. "what the hell? It's jammed." he said. "Alert! Multiple enemy contacts in bound! they appear to be havok class fighters!" "ok so this is part of the simulation then..." he turned the "ship" towards the readings and went forward. "Requesting back up from Battle frontier!" again he just got static. "Come in Battle frontier! Ozma! Luca! Anybody!" "enemy contacts closing at 154 meters." "dammit!" he bolted forward and fired on the enemy ships. "incoming reaction missile, at 57 meters." "What!" he yelled. the misskle flew right past him, and the explosion pushed him into the fleet's airspace. suddenly the fleet was firing a large barrage of non lethal pulse rounds at him. "What the hell is going on? The fleet's firing on me! What kind of simulation is this?" "Allied valkyrie cease fire and return the the ship! we will not hesitate to destroy you!" "What? What are you talking about!" "shut down his engines!" the barrage of pulse rounds stopped and a shock rocket hit his engines, causing them to explode. "Son of a-" he said, as a group of valkyries surrounded him. "We will escort you back to base, and dont try anything or I will personally fry you with a reaction missile." one said. "What kind of simulation is this, guys!" "simulation? what are you talking about!" Back at the base, he was surrounded by armed SMS troops. "Traitor!" someone said. "I dont know what's going on! how did I get in a real valkyrie! I was just doing a simulation and now i'm in space shooting my own soldiers?" he said. suddenly the same strange feeling of not being able to breathe, from the hospital returned. "...Wh-wh-whats g-going on?" he yelled. "Get a medic! hes bleeding pretty bad!" Alto collapsed on the ground and stared as his blood pooled on the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alto was lying in the sick bay, when he saw Ozma walk in. "Alto, Mind telling me what the hell you were doing!" he said. "I was in a simulated combat scenerio, when suddenly I was in a real valkyrie." he replied. "you broke one of our mens arms, and three of anothers ribs." "I dont remember ever doing that!" "...I'm going to check your brain waves, to see if theres something wrong with you." he said, sticking pads on Alto's face. "alright it looks normal to me-...wait a minute! there seems to be some kind of energy connection in your brain... this is strange but it doesnt seem too dangerous." he said. "Alert! The rogue vajra are back! prep your planes and stop them from causing more damage to the fleet." "You check out for now so get to your fighter." "Yes sir!" "no enemy contacts at section C, all clear over here." "roger that. Luca, how is your sector?" "Got 15 enemy contacts!" he said. "move to his location skull squadron. And alto, Dont get blown up this time." 5 vajra flew at alto, and he fired on them, killing three of them. suddenly 7 more grouped with the other 2 and they began to persue him. "Help I've got 9 enemies on my tail, and I cant shake them!" he said. "Alto...Attack the SMS... Let the vajra destroy the frontier..." "who said that!" he said, getting shot at again. "System failure! Autopilot engaged, locking onto SMS planes." "what! NO! Guys watch out my plane is-" "communications have been disabled." the computer said, as his plane fired at Klan's plane. "Alto! what are you doing!" she said. again the ship fired on her. "commander! Alto is firng on me! I need assistance!" "roger that! Luca use non lethal rounds on his plane!" Luca flew up behind alto and fired on his engines. Alto suddenly ejected and his plane kept flying. " what the heck? Alto can you hear me!" "Affirmative, my planes gone haywire, so look out!" he said as his plane turned and fired a missile at him. "CRAP!" Luca jumped in the way and his valkyrie was demolished. "all ships fire on that valkyrie!" the ships opened fire on the valkyrie, but it dodged out of the way. "firing reaction missiles!" the ships fired reaction missiles and melted the ship away leaving molten scrap behind. "Sir Alto and me need a pickup!" luca said. "roger, on route." when they got back to base alto tried to explain what happend. "I swear that my VF just started targeting you! It even flew on it's own!" he said. "It's true sir I saw him eject and it kept flying." "alright but Alto is forbidden from flying until we know its safe." "sir...there was also someone talking to me...he told me to kill you and let the vajra destroy the frontier." "Maybe that energy reading in his brain waves is some kind of control mechanism designed to make him do whatever the controller wants!" "it must cause him to black out whenever he does it. That would explain why he keeps having bleeding problems and such." "well whatever the case, you are restricted to come into the base until we can fix this problem. its just to dangerous to have you near any weaponry." "yes sir!" Alto stood up and walked out of the hanger. As he was walking home, Ranka saw him and ran up. "Hey alto! Wait up!" she yelled. "Huh? Oh, hey Ranka!" he said. "You're hurt! What happened!" "its nothing really." "I dont like to see you get hurt! what happened Alto I want to know!" "really it was nothing just an accident." "Did you get shot down again?" "Wh-what? Pff, No way!" he said. "anyways I wanted to ask you something" she said. "what is it? you know I dont mind listening to you." "ok meet me in the spot where we first met." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As alto was walking to Griffith park, he noticed alot of girls were following him. He could just barely make out comments like, "He's so gorgeous!" and "I hate Ranka! Why does he like her!" Alto pulled out a piece of paper and started to make a paper airplane. "Hey girls! Anyone want this?" he called back. he tossed it and it flew right over their heads. As they started to chase it he quickly ran and hopped into the treeline. "fan girls. Just because I'm a pilot now." he said, running past the trees, but when he reached his destination, Ranka wasn't there. his phone buzzed and he got a message from her, saying she had important buisness for her career, and that she'd see him later. "well this sucks." he said, checking through his messages. He also saw one that said 'urgent' from the SMS. "Thats wierd, seeming as I'm not aloud to go onto base for now...oh well." he took a walk over to his school, when Luca ran over. "Hey alto! Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the HQ right now?" he asked. "Wait so that message was real?" "uh huh!" alto ran out of the campus and quickly made his way to the base, and when he got there everybody seemed glad he was back. "Welcome back kid! And now that you're back, we're going to disrupt the signal that keeps brainwashing you." Ozma said. On the intercom, Alto was being given instructions. "Warrent officer Saotome Alto, please report to the sick bay." Klan said. "alright I'm coming...and we know eachother well enough that you dont need to do the formal thing captain." "I could say the same thing to you." Klan said, as alto was walking into the elevator. he pressed an intercom button on the elevator controls. "By the way, why does the SMS have most of their facility open to the public, but the hanger isnt?" "It's so the valkyries stay a secret." "But people see them all the time when we're flying around shooting at things. I'm just saying, it's a long ways to go to get to the sick bay from the base, and during that time, any wounded could die from excessive bleeding." "...Alto?" "yes?" "don't question the methods, just do your duty and shoot things okay?" "...right..." he mumbled as the door opened to the sick bay. "now I need you to take of your clothes and put the hospital gown on please." "alright, but you arent going to give me a big sot are you?" "of corse not...we're giving you a REALLY big shot..." "great just what I needed...and wait does this mean your miclone looks normal now?" "yes thank you for noticing captain NO DUR!"  
>- "huh? oh I got a message from Alto-Kun!" Ranka said, while walking back from an interview. "sorry I couldn't see you but I'm in the sick bay right now. See you soon...hopefully...I still want to here what you needed to tell me, Alto...Awww He really does like me!...Wait, hes in the sick bay! I sould go see him, I hope hes not hurt!" she said, getting on a monorail. As she was riding, the monitors in the car all turned to her latest concert. "Hey look Shes in this car with us!" "can I have your autograph?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "will you go out with me?" "eh hehehehehe heh heh..." she nervously laughed as the train stopped at the SMS offices and Medical Clinic. "I hope hes ok!" she said as she hurried through the doors. "excuse me miss I can help you at this window." a secretary said. "Oh I'm looking for Saotome Alto." she said. "hes in room 25-C but I don't think-" "thanks!" Ranka said as she hurried off. as she found the room, she opened the doors to find Alto sitting on a table with young well shaped nurse (Klan) bent over him. "A-a-alto?" she staggered. "Ranka? What are you doing here?" "Breaking up with my boyfriend for cheating on me for some beautiful nurse..." "Wait! This isnt what it looks like! She has to give me a shot in the leg right in the thigh!" he said as Ranka ran out. "Well, you are all done here so you can go after her if you want...so...Do you think I'm, you know...well shaped in my body? c'mon dont be shy Alto." she said inching closer to him. "I-I'm going after her now." he said starting out the door. "dont you want your clothes first?" "oh yeah. thanks." he said pulling on his clothes then his jacket. "and alto...I expect an answer soon." she said, causing him to blush. as he ran out of the medical clinic he saw it had started raining, and that Ranka was walking away crying. "Ranka! Wait!" he called to her. she turned, saw him, and jumped onto a monorail. he ran towards it but the door closed in his face. "CRAP!" he said running down the street. "I'll meet her at her house then!" by the time he got there, all the lights were off, except in her room. "here I go climbing up the building to her room...again..." he shimmied up the rain gutter, and grabbed onto her balcony railing. she was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and there were tissues everywhere, from her crying so much. "Ranka?" he said softly, causing her to jump and land face first onto the floor. "are you okay?" he said. "Go away. I dont want to talk to you." she replied and pushed his hand away. "Can I atleast explain what was going on?" "...you have two minutes, thirty seven seconds." she said. "Okay, so lately I've been acting kinda wierd...as in, I'm being controlled by someone and I'm shooting at my own people, kind of wierd. So Yesterday I got a message, telling me to go to the SMS, so I went over there and your brother told me they were going to fix me. So I had to put on a patients gown cause I needed a shot right in my thigh, oh and dont worry about Klan, she was in love with michael anyways. So when she was giving me my shot you kind of walked in, and saw her wearing that tight nurses uniform, and you thought that she...err...well...yeah..." he said, as she just stared at him with a 'Are you kidding me?' expression on her face. "...Fine...I believe you, okay?" she said, flattening her hair on her head. he grabbed her, and pulled her into an endearing hug. "Thanks, Ranka!" he said starting back out the window. it was still raining outside and as he was climbing over the railing, he slipped and fell over. "Alto!" Ranka yelled, runninug over to the edge. But when she looked over she saw he was hanging from a lower window seal. "hehehe...It's a little slippery out here." he said, dropping to the ground. "Anyways, I'll see you at school, okay Ranka?" he called up. "I'll be counting on it." she called back, walking into her room, and pulling out her XG-23 Laptop. "Ok Lets see what he's been doing lately..." she said.<br>-

For all you "Macross Frontier" Fans out there like me, don't worry. There will be plenty of action, romance, comedy, songs, etc. for your needs in later chapters but these first ones are just to really set in the mood. If you have any thoughts or comments on what I should do next with this story, please leave me a message. Also, if you want to write a review, I accept positive and negative comments so that I know what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong.

-Alto128 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning Mihoshi Academy! Today is April 29th 2059. These are your daily announcements." The monitor said. as Ranka walked into the classroom, she saw that alto wasn't there. "Hey Nanase, have you seen Alto today?" she asked looking at her phone's messages. "No, and he has one minute to get to school or he'll be locked out." "well I don't care about the cheating jerk anyways!" "cheating? he's cheating on you?" Nanase asked, looking over her shoulder. right at that moment, Alto walked in and sat down. "Sorry I'm late, sir, but I didn't get any sleep last night, and then I missed my ride, and then I used a loaned school Ex-gear to fly but it ran out of fuel and I fell in the ocean...oh and then the tide carried me out to sea for about 45 minutes until a valkyrie found me, but then it had to stop cause it malfunctioned and so I had to walk from island 6 all the way here." he said. "pfff heh heh...heh..." Nanase laughed. Alto slumpt over and started sleeping. "Mr. Saotome. Wake up, this is a classroom not a motel." The teacher said. Ranka looked away, then back at him, and punched him in the chin. "OW! Damn! Ranka! What the hell!" he yelled. she just looked away annoyed. "MR. SAOTOME. PLEASE LEAVE MY CLASSROOM AT ONCE." "You've gone insane Ranka..." Alto said walking out. "Hmph!" she replied. -  
>After class ended, Ranka went to look for Alto, to knock some sense into him, only to find out he'd been suspended. When she pretended to be sick, to leave school, and that didn't work, because she was never sick, she used the 'I'm a celebrity, and if you let me out just this once, I'll be happy to help you meet famous people, and get you front row seats in my next concert...and VIP passes too.' and luckily for her, that worked. she found him sitting in an old earth plane burried in the sand of the coast. "ALTO!" she yelled. "Oh great! NOW WHAT!" "You lied to me! you said you weren't dating anyone but me, but Brera sent me a video of you kissing that dumb Sarah girl from gym!" she yelled, wanting to hit him with the plane. "WHAT? Show me!" he said. she showed him the video, and at first he was amazed. "wait a second. thats not me! thats that new girl, jasmine! Sarah isn't into guys Ranka!" he said, bringing the face into better view, and sure enough it wasn't him. "I-I-I'm so... sorry..." she said, grabbing him. "Listen Ranka, I would never do anything to make you sad ok?" he said. "I know that..." she said, kissing him. "look! it's snowing!" she said, hugging him in close. "...Happy birthday Ranka." Alto said, in a soothing voice. "W-WHAT!" She said staring at him. "It's your birthday. Did you forget?" "...maybe I did, Maybe I didnt." She said. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Ranka was sitting in class, waiting for Alto, Luca, Klan,and Nanase, She realized they were almost an hour late for class. The bell rang and she moved into her next class. They still hadn't arrived by the end of class yet. Throughout most of the day, the werent there, but during the second to last class, Nanase, Luca and Klan had arrived. "Hey guys!" she called over, getting up from her seat. "H-Hey R-Ranka!" Luca said, stuttering. Klan just started to suspiciously whistle and walked away. "Where's alto?" she asked, as luca sat down. "Well...I might have shot him in to the side of the frontier, so he might be dead." He said. "PFF, WHAT!" she yelled. "S-Sorry Ranka, but thats the truth right there." for the rest of the day, Ranka just kept worrying and waiting, hoping that he'd walk in, acting all moody and cool, then say hey ranka, and throw a paper airplane through the hall, but, no. he never came in that day, she hadnt heard anything about him, and even her brother(s) had no idea what happened to him after hitting the frontier. so as she was walking out of the school, across the park, she accidently stepped on him, cause he was laying in the grass. "Oh, I'm so sorry-ALTO!" "Hey Ranka!" he said. "WHERE WERE YOU TODAY! WHY WERE ON THE GROUND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! IDIOT!" she yelled. "Well...uhhh...I've been laying here all day...because I cant move..." he said, as he...well actually he just laid there. "see, Luca was all like 'sorry I made you fly into the ship and explode! Here use this shot, it'll help you with the numbness' and so he gave me the shot and as we were walking to school I collapsed, and he was laughing...and he left me here...alone...and a dog tried to do his business on my face...twice..." he said. "well luckily for you, I've been taking training as an SMS nurse from Klan Klan over there." she said gabbing him, and pulling him up. "un button your shirt, so I can help you." she said. "I didn't know you were doing these trainig sessions." he said. "the better to make sure no skimpy nurse tries for you." she whispered. "Hm?" "nothing" 'wow he's so well built for looking so skinny with his shirt on.' she prodded his ribs and his arm fell. "Hey my arm works again!" he said, slapping himself. "ow.." she had pretty much fixed him, when she looked him in the face. she was pressed against him, and their faces were close together. "A-Alto Kun?" she said, as he kissed her. Back in her room, she and Alto, layed on the bed, and kissed. she took his shirt off, and pushed him onto the bed, laying on top of him. "I love you Alto" she said, putting her hands on his chest. he kissed her and helped her take off her shirt. "you're so beautiful Ranka. Whether it's on stage in that cute yellow top with the orange skirt, or in your usual yellow sun dress with the blue on the bottom, or even, if not definitly, when you're wearing a two piece swim suit." he said, holding her tight, kissing her. "Alto!" she said, grabbing his arm. Alto, turned off the lights, and Ranka took her skirt off. Alto took off his pants, and threw them onto his shirt. "I've...never had sex. So this will be a new experience for me!" she said. "For the both of us." Alto, and ranka got under the covers, and ranka put her arms around his neck. "Take me Alto Saotome!" She said. Alto pushed into her, and she moaned with pleasure. "come on alto, take it up a notch from your level at the moment to at least zero!" "very funny Ranka" he said, pushing faster, and somewhat harder. she moaned more with each push, and he gained speed, every time. eventually, she was moaning quite loudly, and very often. "I'm reaching my limit!" she said. "So am I!" "it's ok, Alto, you can...you know." she said, and he released. they laid down, panting. "wow...that was amazing." ranka said, still breathing heavy. "yeah...it...was..." they fell asleep, in bed together. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ranka woke up, after having the best sleep she'd had in months. She rolled over and stretched out her arms, then looked towards her room, seeing clothes scattered on the floor. 'Huh? Wait am I naked!' she thought to herself, and looked under the covers. 'I am naked! But, why am I naked again?' she flet the sheets move and looked the other way, seeing alto there. "A-alto. Oh that's right, we slept together last night, and boy was that great." she whispered, as the laid back down. she currled up in his arms, and put her chin on his shoulder. Only thirty minutes ater, and Luca, Klan, and Nanase entered the house. "She's still asleep, so wake her up gently." ozma said, drinking his daily cup of coffee. the trio walked upstairs, and gently knocked on Ranka's door. "Ranka chan? Are you awake?" Nanase said, almost in a whisper. she slowly opened the door, and they walked in. "huh?" Ranka whispered to herself, one eye closed. She wriggled around and sat up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. "What are you doing in my room!" she yelled. "we just came to get you before going to get alto! we're going to the mall today remember?" she said. "and why are you naked? not that I'm complaining." Luca said. "mmm What's wrong Ranka? Lay back down, so you can sleep some more." Alto mumbled. "Geh! Uh..." Alto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "what's wrong? are you-GAH!" he said. "...Pfff !" Klan said, as nanase lightly punched her arm. "I'm getting this picture for black mail!" Luca said. "LUCA! GET OUT! CANT I HAVE ANY PRIVACY!" "You meen privacy to have more sex with alto?" Klan said again. "We-We d-didn't have s-sex!" alto yelled. "Yeah see another thing about the zentradi...we can tell when people are lying...she probably knows that huh ranka?" "...maybe..." "gh! err... can you leave now? so we can get dressed." Ranka said. the three left, to the main room, and alto turned to her. "this could be bad." "but not as bad as not getting to do this again." ranka said, crawling onto him, kissing him on the lips. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group was walking through the mall, and the girls kept looking at lingerie, while Alto and luca just kept walking around. "dude. you need to buy Ranka some sexy clothing." Luca said when the girls entered another panties store. "what? Why? she's hot enough. Do you want me to take on look at her, flood the city with drool, and then melt?" alto said, looking at the girls through the window. "dude if you want your guys's romance to be kicked up a notch, get her some really hot clothes that way when you sleep together you end up-" "ok thats enough." he said, cutting off Luca, right as the girls were coming out of the store. "buy anything girls?" Alto said. "that's for me to know and you to, definitely, find out." ranka said. alto, and luca too, just stared at her with a suprised look of shock, and kind of a 'HELL YEAH THAT TURNS ME ON BIG TIME' face. "d-d-definit-t-tely?" alto said, jaw dropping slightly. "dude, seriously you are going to get alot of action now. think you could-" "could what?" "never mind..." Klan walked up to alto and whispered into his ear. "you are gonna have some fun...and you never answered my question...what do you think of my figure?" she said smiling evily. he blushed, then side stepped away from her. "I'd say you look really good?" he said. "thanks alto but thats not important right now." "BUT YOU JUST ASKED ME...err...never mind..." he said. the group once again started walking and thats when alto saw something he needed...a giant paper banner, laying in the trash. "oh. my. god." he said. "what's up Alto?' "yeah something wrong Alto kun?" Ranka asked. he grabbed the banner, and showd the group. "It's a giant, square, paper, banner!" he said. "uhh...Alto, I love you and all, but sometimes you make no sense what so ever." Ranka said. "this will make a great...PAPER AIRPLANE!" he said. "GAH! ALTO!" they all said together, falling down. he folded the plane making a huge plane the size of him, and picked it up. "watch and learn girls." he said. "what about me?" luca said. "I said girls, didn't I?" he said, as ranka hit him in the ribs. he threw the plane and it soared into the air, doing a backflip. "wow alto you were right. thats amazing!" "thanks ranka, but its just a piece of paper." he said, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her into him. the plane flew behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "oh crap! Falli-" he said as he fell over the rail, from the third floor. "woops. hahahaha." Klan laughed, grabbing her stomach. "think he'll be alright?" nanase said. "i'm sure he'll be fine." "I am fine." alto said standing right next to klan. "WHAT THE?" she said punching him. "grh. pfff. s-shit. hrah...T-thank you K-Klan." he said, weezing. "how did you do that alto?" ranka said. "ahrah...cant...catch my breath!" he said, and ranka walked up behind him. she grabbed him in the hiemlich manuever, and gently rubbed up and down his abdomin. "he...he...hey...thats...actually helping." he said "duh, when she hit you, it pressed your lungs inward, so I gently caused the air to move, pushing them out." "well if you must know, when I fell over I grabbed onto the ledge and scurried over to that elevator over there. then i grabbed onto a rising elevator and climbed back up, snuck over here, put fake pig ears on you, hehehehehe, and then revealed myself." he said. "pig ears?" klan said, grabbing her head. "ALTO!" she swung at him, and he dodged by sliping under her legs. "Ranka use your beautiful voice to put this wild beast to sleep!" he said, grabbing the paper airplane from before. he jumped off the edge and used the plane like a parachute. "see yah!" he called back. "master escapist." they all said. "no, more of a master awesome." alto said standing right behind ranka. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?" she yelled, as he kissed her. "get a room!" some random person said. "hey alto come with me." luca said. "uhh ok?" he said. they wlaked to the second floor and luca led them right to a car dealershipe. "why are we here?" "turn around." luca said. as alto turned around, sitting there was an XG Kimuso Super charged Esprit, sitting there. "so?" "so! Dude that's your new car!" he said as alto spit out the soda he was drinking. "pffffff what? HOW MUCH DID THIS COST LUCA!" he yelled. "only like 560,980 credits!" "I DONT NEED A CAR! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT COSTS MORE THAN ITS WORTH!" he yelled. "then give it to ranka chan. she would love you forever." he said. "...that's! not a bad idea. Her birthdays tomorrow, and this would be the ultimate present. and then theres no way we'd break up. and then I could have a wife that's a super star and a nurse, not to mention smokin hot too." "and a cheerleader." luca said. "what? A cheer leader?" "OH! DAMN! I wasn't supposed to say that." "luckily for you I have no idea what you are talking about." he said. he grabbed the keys for the car, and got in it. "c'mon luca!" he said and luca got in. they drove into the main floor of the mall, and alto sent ranka a message saying he had to leave. "alto's gonna love me forever when he sees me in my cheerleader uniform! then we'll get married, and I'll have a husband who's the hottest guy ever, a pilot, and a hero!" she said. "attention all customers, the mall will be closing in five minutes." the overhead rang. "c'mon girls, les go. 


End file.
